Tenten's Favorite Katana
by Riyo Shiban
Summary: Oneshot. Neji, Tenten and Lee sit down to play cards. It's not their fault that Gaisensei was going to mess it up.


WARNING: This is just complete crack drabble with no point, plot or reason! I just felt like writing this! Okay? OKAY! END WARNING.

Today, I was _going_ to, _planning _on writing that YYH fic, but, no, the idea of Lee screaming at the top of his lungs seemed better.

He,he, Tenten...

Lots and lots of fan Japanese in this one. I'm trying to cut down, I swear! The 12 step program isn't working!

**Honto ne:** WOW! Is it the truth? Do you agree that it's the truth?

**-chan:** implies girlish, youthful cuteness and friendship. Can sometimes be an insult.

**-kun: **implies masculine-ness(?) and friendship, sometimes used on girls.

**-san:** Implies respect and basic unfamiliarity.  
**_OSHURUIKEN TAMASHII NO JUTSU!: _**Great throwing star soul attack! I made it up. Tenten is tediously insignificant in the manga, so I don't know what her attacks where. Wow. I use a lot more Poetic license that I though.

* * *

"...And if you say this makes you happy,

then I'm not the only one Lying!..." -Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner, By FallOut Boy

* * *

"HONTO NE!"

"Lee-san, stop screaming."

"..._honto ne._"

"I can still hear you."

"Sorry Tenten-chan."

"_DON'T CALL ME TENTEN-CHAN!_" She threw the deck of cards she was holding in the air.

Neji snickered.

"_NO SNICKERING!_" Tenten threw the few cards she was still holding at Neji, and they would not have missed him if he had not already fallen backwards in surprise.

"Tenten-ch-" Lee stopped himself, "-kun"

Tenten was shuffling her deck of cards very menacingly.

"-San." Lee watched Tenten smile sweetly, "You seem very quick to anger today."

Neji grabbed Lee's hair and whispered something into his ear.

"Ohh, Tenten-san, that's nothing to-" Lee was then hit over the head with the back of Neji's hand, "Ah, Neji, what?"

Neji quickly pantomimed the words, 'Don't talk about it.'

Lee nodded.

"What where you talking about, Lee?" Tenten continued to shuffle the cards.

"Uhh...playing cards?" Lee had never been a good liar, but Tenten laid the deck of cards out on the table, anyway, and started to deal.

"You screamed '_honto ne_' across the entire training field because you wanted to play cards that bad?" Tenten's left eyebrow twitched.

Neji almost snickered.

"Well, I thought your idea of bringing a card table to the training field so you two could play cards wile I train was just that good of an idea." Lee took a seat at the table.

"...Really?"

"Um... Well, that and the combined fact that," Lee paused for a dramatic affect, "_Sakura-chan gave me a birthday gift_!"

"Birthday gift? Isn't it a bit late? Your birthday is in December." Neji picked up his hand.

"She was training in December."

"And January and February and March and April and-" Tenten liked teasing him about Sakura.

"She had _other things to do!_" Lee said in a tone that meant Sakura had said the same thing to him.

"Whatever," Neji laid down a card, "What'd she get you?"

"Leg warmers!" Lee beamed.

"...what?"

"Leg warmers! She _knows_ that it's useful!" Lee nodded.

Both Neji and Tenten stared, slowly, down at Lee's feet.

Sure enough, Lee's leg warmers where more pink that orange, which made him look like a color-blind-sissy, but no one in Konoha would be dumb enough to tell him that. Someone had probably already asked him if he had gotten those from Sakura, anyway.

Both of them snickered.

Gai then popped up behind them as great ninja often do.

"Tenten, I head what happened and I'm very sorry," he said, "But I think you know that-"

Gai didn't see Lee and Neji's various 'Shut _up_' gestures.

"-just because your favorite Katana broke is no reason to be angry, even if it was _all Neji's fault_."

"Hey!" Neji huffed.

"Well, it was." Gai nodded.

"How true, Gai-sensei!" Lee bowed deeply in a very green-beast-of-Konoha way.

The tree of them, Neji, Lee and Gai, where to rapped up in their conversation to notice Tenten roaring behind them.

And by then it was too late.

"**_OSHURUIKEN TAMASHII NO JUTSU_**"

_CRASH_!

And various forms of property damage ensured.

* * *

I loved writing this, and I love writing for Tenten. I love characters who have almost no personality like Byakuya and Tenten, and then give them a really weird personality.

He, ha, soo fun!

I think Lee's B-day is in December! I really think it is! I'm just too lazy to look it up!

_**If you review, Sakura will give you pink legwarmers, to! You know you want 'em! You know you do!**_


End file.
